


Whatever It Was

by soundboardkittens



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundboardkittens/pseuds/soundboardkittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gilfoyle visits jared's new guest house and jared makes him talk about his feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever It Was

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend reading this first because it's good and i reference it: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3865060

Jared settled into bed after a nice relaxing Saturday. He actually had a whole day where he didn’t think about work. Actually that was a lie, he definitely thought about work but not in a stressful way! He thought about how grateful he was to be working somewhere where he didn’t feel like he always on the verge on being yelled at. He enjoyed going to work even if his co-workers weren’t exactly the nicest to him, but at least it seemed like they treated him like a human. Sometimes. Erlich and Richard were able to find this guest house to live in. Also he was always surrounded by such innovation. Everyone always wanted the best for the company. Within this group of people that have never really tasted success they all shared a common goal. In Jared’s eyes it really was the best team to be apart of.

He spent the day cleaning up the house and making it his own. Jared did spend a lot of his free time looking at William Sonoma Home and IKEA catalogs so he had a ton of ideas and new canvas to work with. He was winding down on his 200 thread count cotton sheets, picked specifically because they reminded him of a crisp button down. Jared was nice and comfortable under his comforter when his phone made a noise. He knew it was a text because all of his notifications had a different sound. His text tone was the duck alert because people rarely texted him so when he did get a text he had a laugh about it instead of a reminder that no one really talked to him. While Jared usually tried not to use his phone after a certain time but if someone was contacting him it might be important. He picked it up and was surprised to see who it was from.

GILFOYLE: hey can i come over?

Jared urgently replied. Not because he was excited about Gilfoyle texting him but because he was actually kind of worried. 

JARED: Of course! Is everything okay?

After he sent the text he heard a knock. He got out of bed and answered the door and saw Gilfoyle standing there in an old, worn, t-shirt and pajama pants. He looked quite comfortable but Jared put that out of his mind and started attending to Gilfoyle. “Come in.” Jared actually grabbed Gilfoyle’s hand and sat him in a chair in an area Jared designated as his “Living Room”. “How did you get here so quickly?” Jared asked. He walked over to his “Kitchen” which was a refrigerator, an island with 2 bar stools, a coffee machine, and a sink. He grabbed two beers and opened one. 

“I didn’t wait for your reply. I assumed you were going to say yes, so when I texted you I wasn’t really asking. It was more of a warning.” Gilfoyle looked around and thought the guest house looked like a girl in her early twenties who really wanted to be married was the one living here. He thought he spotted a dream board when he walked in. It was nice though. Comfortable. He did make the best of the space.

“Oh. Okay.” Jared said handing Gilfoyle the open one. Jared sat down at an adjacent chair and opened his beer. 

“I didn’t think you drank.” Gilfoyle stated. He chugged the beer quickly.

“I rarely do. I usually don’t make a conscious effort to buy alcohol or anything. It was an impulse I guess? It came in handy though.” Jared smiled a little, then took a sip. He didn’t want to peck at whatever reasoning Gilfoyle had for visiting him. Recently they had an encounter of the sexual nature. Jared was just trying to be nice by helping Gilfoyle celebrate his birthday. It ended in orgasms and the two of them agreeing to just keep it a secret. It was a nicer moment than it sounded. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me why I’m here?” 

“I didn’t want to pry.” Jared shrugged. Gilfoyle, getting bored of Jared staring at him, got up and started walking around the house. Getting a closer look of how Jared arranged his home life. Everything was so neatly organized. Not just in a everything has its place way but also the colors and shapes all went together. It didn’t surprise him. Jared stayed seated and sipping his beer, secretly hoping Gilfoyle would appreciate Jared’s keen eye for interior decorating.

“Good. Can I stay over?” 

“Are you going to wait for my answer or just get in the bed?” Gilfoyle looked around some more and thought about what he said. He must have wandered closer to Jared’s bed while walking around. 

“Well asking to sleep with you is a little more intrusive than just asking to come over. So I was going to wait for your answer.”

Jared nodded. “Yes. You can stay over.” Gilfoyle took off his shirt and got into the bed and Jared followed after turning off the lights and putting the empty beer bottles on the counter to recycle tomorrow. They layed in bed facing the ceiling. Neither of them really wanting to fall asleep. They were lying close together, their sides touching. The contact made Jared excited. Gilfoyle didn’t really notice. 

“You’re sheets feel like a shirt. How is this comfortable?” 

“It feels nice?” 

“I feel like this is your inner sadist not wanting to let you feel comfort.”

“I’m sorry. I just happen to like the shirt feeling I guess. Maybe you aren’t used to it because you wear t-shirts all the time.”

“Maybe.” Gilfoyle got bored of laying in the dark and rolled on top of Jared and kissed him. It shocked Jared and he pulled away. “Sorry, I didn’t ask this time.”

“Don’t feel bad. I just wasn’t expecting it. I didn’t think you wanted to... you know.” Jared said looking away. Gilfoyle just nodded. Jared took that as the sign to continue and kissed him back. It wasn’t as passionate as the birthday kiss but it was still nice. Gilfoyle was propped up on one arm and had his other hand in Jared’s hair. Jared had his hands on Gilfoyle’s back, pulling him closer. Jared was getting into it, moaning a little. Though it was meek and sounded like a hum. Jared started moving his hands lower and was about to take Gilfoyle’s pants off but then they stopped. “Sorry, did you just want to make out?” 

Gilfoyle shook his head and rolled back to side of the bed. “I don’t know what I want.” 

“We don’t have to do anything. Unless you want to. I am fine with both.” Gilfoyle didn’t say anything. Jared secretly knew Gilfoyle had tons of feelings even though he painted himself as a broodish tough guy. “Or we could just talk.” 

“I’d rather just go to sleep.” Gilfoyle turned over and shuffled the covers to get more comfortable. 

“Okay, thats fine too.” Jared felt brave and cuddled up to Gilfoyle. He hoped he didn’t mind and really wanted him to feel better, he could tell something was wrong. “But you know it isn’t good for you to keep things bottled up. I should know.” 

“What do you mean? You never say anything about how we constantly rag on you.”

“Oh well it doesn’t really bother me. I find it amusing and it makes me feel like a part of the team. You do make fun of Dinesh a lot too.”

“Yeah but he is an asshole. You never do anything wrong besides being super lame so doesn’t it bother you a little?”

“Thank you? No maybe I’m just used to it? People have made fun of me for all of my life. Why? Do you feel bad about it.”

Gilfoyle turned around to face Jared. “No. If I didn’t insult you guys daily then something would be wrong.” 

“So what’s bothering you?” 

“I feel like you get some sick satisfaction when I talk about my feelings but, nothing really. I was just lonely And I feel like you’re a lonely person too and you probably wouldn’t kick me out or anything.”  
“I don’t feel lonely but I do like this, whatever it is.” Jared held Gilfoyle’s hand gently. It was a nice moment. Jared probably did feel something when Gilfoyle talked about his feelings but as long as Gilfoyle continued to share then he must have liked buying into the whole situation. 

“Yeah, me too.” Gilfoyle turned over still holding Jared’s hand. Jared curled around him. Whatever they were, no matter how weird the situation seemed, they both liked. They laid there in a calm silent moment until Gilfoyle spoke up again, “Do you want to fuck tomorrow morning?” 

Jared giggled. “Yes. I would enjoy that.” he said and pulled Gilfoyle towards him a little more.


End file.
